shimmeringskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andromeda Meduseld
"It's all...soooo....SHINY!" ~ Andromeda Andromeda Meduseld ---- ¤Personal Information¤ Name: Andromeda Meduseld Race: Kraken Gender: Female Physical Age: 29 Actual Age: 29 Spoken Languages: Common, Old Tongue Faith: None Marital Status: Single Occupations: None Familial Relations: None alive. Physical Description: Andromeda lives in the blackest depths of the ocean and therefore has soft, slick skin of the palest shade. Her dark lavender hair reaches down to her thighs in wet waves. Extremely curvy, her clothing is made of dark seal skin and cut for easy movement, accentuating her voluptuous figure. She wears long seal skin gloves to protect her hands and arms from sharp rocks and a large necklace also of seal skin with a huge moonstone situated at it's center. As you move further down her body past her thighs, ten thick tentacles appear with large suction cups instead of legs. Notable Inventory: The only thing Andromeda carries with her at all times is her beloved Spear. It was made for her by her mother right before she died, and Andromeda often wonders if maybe her mother had predicted her own death due to the timing of the gift. The materials, a sturdy branch from a swamp oak carved and polished smooth and a sharpened piece of black onyx, had been scavenged weeks beforehand from an old ruins. The onyx piece having been chipped off the altar of what looked to have once been a Fire temple. She carries this strapped to her back in a soft seal-skin sheath at all times when she is out. Personality Description: Andromeda is joyful and sweet-natured. Carrying herself with a quiet grace, her humble attitude draws people in despite her odd appearance to land-walkers. She is very affectionate and at times mothering towards people she likes, offering comfort and care to everyone she meets. Though always nice and kind, she is often misunderstood; her looks tend to frighten people away or she forgets her own strength and accidentally hurts her friends or lovers. This causes her to be a very sensitive and sometimes shy person, her fear of rejection often holding her back from being completely herself. When rejected she will retreat into the ruins that are her current home for solitude until she becomes too lonely to bear it and surfaces once more. Likes: Fish, Anything Mildly Cute, Mud, Music of any kind, Men, Making Love, Collecting anything beautiful, shiny, or unique, and walks along the beach. Dislikes: Being Rejected, Mean Behavior, Fighting, and Grass (Because is exacerbates her clumsiness). ---- ¤Skills¤ Personal Skills: Andromeda is extremely strong due to her muscles developing to move her bulk through water and not air. Her hearing and sight are also acutely enhanced out of the water because of how murky and muffled things are beneath water as opposed to above it. She can also Multi-task very well and Multi-wield weaponry with her tentacles, albeit not very well. Her skill with each weapon limited to her knowledge of how to use it and how well she could handle it in her hands. Weapons of Choice: When underwater, Andromeda prefers to crush her opponents with her tentacles rather than use any weaponry. On land she uses an onyx tipped spear with a swamp oak shaft along with anything her tentacles can reach to throw at and distract her opponent. Fighting style: Underwater, Andromeda uses a combination of bending and her tentacles to crush and surround opponents. An ambush predator, she enjoys using her ability to squirt ink to cloud the area and blind her enemy. She is near silent when moving, despite her size, and can also use this ink ability to make a stealthy getaway while her hunter is distracted. Her tentacles may look big and clumsy, but they can move much quicker than most would imagine. It is dangerous to underestimate them. On land she prefers to use her spear to battle, only bringing out her tentacles when necessary as they weigh her down and make dodging or any quick movement impossible. She can, however, use her extra limbs to pick up nearby objects and throw them at her enemy to distract them or even to wield other weapons and fight multiple opponents at once. Her ink squirting ability becomes nigh on useless in a land based fight and just puddles on the ground. The only advantage to this is if fighting upon slippery floors, her opponent will slip and slide in the puddle while Andromeda can use her tentacles and suction cups to root herself in place. She also wears absolutely no armor; and while the seal skin she wears is slightly slippery, it is thin and would provide no protection for her soft flesh, leaving her very vulnerable to attacks. While she has full conscious control over each of her tentacles, and is able to multi-wield weaponry, she has no skill or knowledge of how to use any weapon besides her beloved spear and said tentacles are very vulnerable to hits. Therefore the most she can do is hack and bash like a child at practice, and the flailing weaponry is more to intimidate and distract than damage her opponents. Favored Spells: Water Spout, Torrent, Surge, and Octopus Form. Specialty: Andromeda has the ability to trans-morph her lower body from tentacles to normal legs. It was originally thought that this ability was part of her species' reproduction process, but Andromeda has learned to morph only parts of her lower body and no longer needs to lose her tentacles in order to reproduce. Andromeda With Lower Body Trans-Morphed ---- ¤History¤ Andromeda was born in small nesting cave in the depths of the ocean. Her mother did her best to care for Andy alone, her father having been killed before she was born. One day when Andy was but a child, her mother gifted her a handmade Spear and then went off to hunt. She never returned. Terrified of the outside world that had taken any family she had ever had, Andy lived a life of complete solitude and paranoia. She devoted all her time to collecting pretty things that caught her interest and surviving without coming into contact with any other creature. But....it was not a life worth living, the empty and echoing depths of her cave slowly ate away at who she was until she had to make a decision. Stay there and turn into an instinct driven animal lacking in higher intelligence.....or leave and face whatever terrors lurked in the outside world. Deciding that possible physical death was better than death of one's self, Andromeda took her favorite things and left for shallower waters. Along her journey she came across many boats of Man, and after conquering her fear she hid against hulls and slowly learned the basics of their language. Her first attempt at an introduction gained a very mixed reception, so she avoided ships of any kind from then on. She drifted aimlessly, the current pulling her down a river until she came across a creature who looked like Man, but was not. She managed to befriend the strange creature, named Jun, and with his company she regained her enthusiasm for exploration. Following the river, the pair eventually came across an old temple ruin deep within the jungle. There she exchanged one companion for another as she met Caelys and her friend Jun moved on, looking to complete his own quest. For now, this half sunken ruin is her home, and there she will stay. ¤OOC Notes¤ Andromeda's Theme Songs: Drops of Jupiter by Train I believe every character is a work in progress until their death. Things happen to people; tragedies, deaths and births, revelations, and life changing events. So this will be edited and revisited as needed to portray Andy's unique journey through life and all the twists and turns it may bring.